


Dormio

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Healer!Ardyn, M/M, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn over heals and exhausts himself, and Gilgamesh forces him to take a nap.Fluff for Valentine's Day!





	Dormio

"Perhaps you should take a small rest, my Liege." 

Gilgamesh leaned to whisper into Ardyn's ear. The healer had just finished finished removing the scourge from a young man, and was wiping his hands on a scrap cloth. 

Ardyn shook his head to Gilgamesh, his guard, and love. 

"That won't be necessary." 

Despite Ardyn's assurance, Gilgamesh knew the signs. Ardyn sounded winded, his expression was that of exhaustion.

He kept an arm behind Ardyn as he raised himself from his kneeling position. He noticed Ardyn shifting his weight, his footing seeming unsteady. 

"My Liege..." 

He pressed quietly under his breath. Ardyn scowled back at him. 

"I've only healed five today, Gilgamesh. This village requires my help." 

"I am not contesting that, I only ask that you rest between them."

Ardyn shook his head, stubbornness prevailing. 

"The sooner I heal them, the sooner I may rest." 

He looked to his guard with a stern expression. Gilgamesh watched his countenance change, his eyes widening with shock, as he inhaled a sharp breath. Ardyn bowed his head into a handkerchief, and coughed.

Gilgamesh placed an arm on Ardyn's back, and pulled him close to shield him from the view of the few villagers near him.

Ardyn pulled his hand away. His handkerchief was splattered with dark grey sputum. He clutched it in his fist, but not before Gilgamesh caught sight of it.

"You are resting, Ardyn Lucis Caelum." 

"Gil-"

Ardyn's protests were cut short by Gilgamesh scooping him into his arms. 

"Excuse me."

He asked a nearby villager. 

"Is there somewhere I could bring him to rest for a few moments? Perhaps somewhere with shade." 

The villager nodded, and gestured toward the end of the village. 

"Yes, sir. Go in the direction of the water. On your left, there's a garden, with a grand tree in the center." 

"Thank you." 

Ardyn tried to protest as Gilgamesh carried him through the village, squirming in his grip, and trying to get down.

"Gilgamesh, let me -down.- I'm more than strong enough to walk on my own." 

"No."

"Gilgamesh! I command you!" 

"No. Now, stop fidgeting, or I'll place you over my shoulder." 

"You would disobey your king?" 

"I would disobey him out of love, and care for his wellbeing."

Ardyn huffed, and settled in Gilgamesh's grip.

"Please, Dyn."

Gilgamesh whispered, as he carried him. 

"Close your eyes, and try to rest." 

Ardyn complied, closing his eyes, and whispering back with a small grin. 

"You are not allowed to cheat by using your pet name for me, Gil." 

"Why not? It always works." 

Ardyn huffed, and folded his hands on his stomach. 

He felt Gilgamesh sit, and settle him to rest back against his chest. Ardyn's head sat on his cloak, on top of his armored chest. 

"You know, a breastplate is not the most comfortable bed." 

Ardyn mumbled, though he didn't move from his placed position. An armored pillow was preferred to no contact with him at all. 

Gilgamesh chuckled, and sat an armored gloved hand on Ardyn's head. 

"I'll not strip for you, Dyn. Not in public." 

Ardyn huffed, yet again, and shifted himself down to rest on Gilgamesh's thighs. 

"I'm not certain you love me at all." 

He heard the thump of a piece of armor being set on the ground, and felt a hand run through his hair. Gilgamesh looked down on his face, as he brushed the strands of auburn back. 

Healing was making him weary, aging him by the day. He could see the dark circles, the bags under his love's eyes. He continued to stroke over his hair. 

Ardyn nuzzled Gilgamesh's hand. The shade was a cool relief from healing in the sun, Gilgamesh's loving touch was only helping him to relax. 

"Fine, I retract my statement..." 

Gilgamesh chuckled, before retracting his hand. 

"I thought you might."

Ardyn felt Gilgamesh fidgeting, before hearing another piece of armor being placed on the ground. He felt hands beneath his arms pull him up, and adjust him to rest against Gilgamesh's armor less chest. 

He inhaled deeply, taking in every bit of his scent. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, and rest over his midsection. 

"Is that better, Dyn?"

"Heaps." 

His eyelids felt heavy, lulled to sleep by the cool of the shade, and the comfort of Gilgamesh's arm around him. 

"Rest, my healer."

"As you wish..." 

Gilgamesh looked down on him, stroking his hair until sleep took him, and his face calmed into a relaxed position. He rested back against the tree, contented to watch Ardyn sleep as long need be.


End file.
